


Baton Pass

by SoullessSerenity



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: The Phantom Thieves were all doing Mementos missions normally, until Ren started to act slighlty weird.





	Baton Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Made for ShuAke Confidant Week! Chosen prompt is 'Teamwork', but 'Partnership' can be applied to this as well.

The Phantom Thieves were all in silence inside of the Mona Bus. Makoto, Haru and Ann were in the front seats as Makoto drove them through Mementos. Futaba, Ryuji and Yusuke were in the middle seats. While Ren and Goro were all the way in the back seats with a bunch of piles of treasure beside them. They were really close together. _Really_ close. There was a light shade of pink on Goro’s cheeks as Ren’s face got closer and closer to his. One could say that Ren was almost kissing his cheek. There was a lot of treasure back there, sure, but not enough for both of them to get _that_ close.

The silence was broken once the vehicle stopped because they had to fight a Shadow. The party was the same one Ren always used: Goro, Haru and Morgana.

It ended fairly quickly as Ren used Baton Pass on Goro. But the others found the action quite strange.

“Nice job, detective.” Ren said with a smile once the Shadows had all been defeated.

“I could say the same about you, Joker.” Goro replied smiling at him as well.

“Err, Joker,” Futaba caught their attention for a moment. “you do know that you have a Persona with the same skill you told Crow to use just now, don’t you?”

“Really? Well, it’s kinda hard to focus when you have someone so beautiful right beside you.” Ren winked at Goro right after that, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Goro giggled awkwardly and there was a barely visible blush on his cheeks. The other Thieves kept on looking back and forth between them.

“Well, I…” Goro began as he looked away from Ren, who still smirked. “Can’t say I don’t appreciate the compliment.

“I’m not even gonna question that.” Makoto said. “But please try to focus more, Joker."

“I can’ make any promises.” Ren said, looking at Goro while he went back into the Mona Bus.

It didn’t take long for them to run into yet another Shadow. The battle went by with no big issues, except Ren had used Baton Pass with Goro again.

“You did it again, Joker.” Makoto warned him.

“Queen, look, can you actually blame me for being distracted when the prettiest man alive is right here?” Ren said as he gestured exaggeratedly towards Goro, which made the other boy blush once again.

“I wouldn’t actually go so far. You’re pretty handsome yourself, Joker.” Goro tried to say it in a calm voice, but by the way he was obviously fake smiling everyone could tell that he wasn’t really that calm.

“Aww, you’re making me blush.” Ren said with a smile as he brought his hand to his own cheeks, which really was a little warm.

“If you wish for my opinion, I find you both pretty.” Yusuke said with a smile, seemingly oblivious to Ren’s actual intentions.

“Not now, Fox, they’re flirting.” Ryuji told him.

“They are!?”

“No we’re not!” Goro’s blush deepened as he stepped away from Ren.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Ryuji said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

Morgana sighed. “Can we just move on, please? We don’t have the whole day.”

Everyone nodded and entered the Mona Bus once again. It didn’t take long for them to run into yet another Shadow. The battle went down like the previous ones, except this time Goro was the one who initiated the Baton Pass, and it was actually necessary.

Goro noticed Ren walking towards him once the Shadow was gone. The way he kept staring at him in the eyes didn’t make him so comfortable about it.

“Is something wrong, Joker?” Goro asked as Ren stopped right in front of him.

He wipped some dust from Goro’s shoulder before speaking. “You got kinda dirty.”

Goro chuckled. “I’m surprised you noticed something like that.

Ren held Goro’s chin as he smirked, making him blush. “I wouldn’t want for you to get sick because something so disgusting got near you, after all.”

There was a moment of silence. The other Thieves tried their best not to stare at them, but the two didn’t seem to notice.

“Hm…” Haru began to speak. “Do you mind if I ask you two something?”

“Ask away, Noir.” Ren replied with a smile, looking at Haru but still holding Goro’s chin.

“Are you two dating?”

Right after that Goro stepped away from Ren really quickly, but this time his red cheeks were more apparent than before. “No! W-why would you think that?”

“Maybe because you guys have been flirting all day?” Ann suggested in an annoyed tone.

“We were not flirting!” Goro stomped his foot.

“Yeah, yeah, and you haven’t been acting weird every time Joker says something cute to you _at all_.” Morgana said sarcastically.

Goro tried to come up with yet another excuse, but the embarrassment was already too much. Enough for it to be impossible to hide his blushing cheeks.

“It’s okay, honey. They would find out sooner or later.” Ren stepped in and Goro just hid his own face with his hands.

“‘Honey’!?” Ryuji repeated.

Ren held Goro’s arm, pulling him closer to him. “Yes, me and Crow have been dating for a while now.”

“And how long is that?” Ann asked.

“About a month.”

“Which means that you _could_ have still acted like nothing had changed. Do you just like to make me embarrassed or what?” Goro said as he pushed Ren away and started talking louder than he had originally intended.

“You look cute when you’re embarrassed.” Ren smirked, seemingly ignoring Goro’s anger.

Goro glared at him, then started stomping towards the Mona Bus, slamming the door behind him.

“Ouch!” Morgana yelled.

“Sorry, did we start a fight?” Haru asked, a concerned look on her eyes.

“Nah, don’t worry. He’s gonna be back to normal tomorrow, you’ll see.

 

* * *

 

Later that day, once Ren was already back at Leblanc, his phone started buzzing with a message. He smiled once he noticed it was Goro.

 

**Goro:** What the hell is wrong with you!?

**Ren:** What are you talking about?

**Goro:** You know very well what it is.

**Ren:** Well, honey, they were gonna find out sooner or later.

**Goro:** Couldn’t you at least talk to me about it before doing something like that!? This is about _both of us_. You can’t just do that kind of stuff out of nowhere.

 

Ren sighed. He did think it was cute when Goro got embarrassed, but maybe he had gone a little too overboard this time around. Maybe he should think more before he did something like that.

 

**Ren:** Okay, sorry. I’ll think more about it next time.

**Goro:** Thank you.

 

And Ren thought the conversation would be over after that, but he got a new message not that much later.

 

**Goro:** And sorry for getting so angry at you back then.

**Ren:** You look cute when you’re angry too~.

**Goro:** Stop that.

**Ren:** I bet you’re blushing.

**Goro:** Shut up!

 

Ren giggled. Just because he was gonna think more about big decisions it didn’t mean that he would stop teasing him or stop constantly telling him how cute he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honeslty not so proud of this one but I'm still gonna leave it here. I kinda suck at coming up with titles and summary too.


End file.
